This application relates generally to pulling tools, and more particularly, to pulling tools for the removal of a component (steering wheel, hub, gear, etc.) from a shaft.
Pulling tools are often tailored to a particular brand or type of component. For example, a steering wheel mount plate typically has a particular configuration of holes or slots located thereon. One of the slots receives a shaft to which the mounting plate is attached and the other slots receive the jaws of a steering wheel puller. During a removal operation, the jaws operate against the bottom of the plate to pull the wheel off. For the puller to work, the jaw configuration must match the slot configuration of the mounting plate
The slot configuration, however, is generally unique to the manufacturer of the steering wheel. Therefore, each steering wheel has its own unique puller. This is a burden for mechanics because they must keep a separate puller for each type of steering wheel. Accordingly, what is needed is a universal pulling tool.